


Together is a Perfect Place to Be

by starryhyunwoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forgive Me, I CAN'T REINFORCE ENOUGH THAT THIS IS SUPER FLUFFY AT FIRST AND SUPER SEXUAL AT THE END, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Marriage, Smutty, Wedding, dom!kihyun, extreme fluff, i guess, kpop, seriously, sex with feelings, smut ending, soft, soft as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryhyunwoo/pseuds/starryhyunwoo
Summary: Kihyun and Hoseok's wedding is one filled with love, kisses, and a lot of fluff....feat. a smutty honeymoon





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic. EVER. I hope you like it, please leave feedback if you feel like doing so!  
> WARNING: EXTREME FLUFF AHEAD
> 
> also +  
> Kihyun and Hoseok's wedding song is Who Do You Love by the Black Skirts! Pls check it out ◝(ᵔᵕᵔ)◜

Weddings. Everybody loves ‘em. Champagne, flower bouquets, eternal love. It’s what Kihyun had always dreamed about, what he had always wanted to experience. And when Hoseok proposed, it seriously was like magic. He always knew he’d be with Hoseok forever, but the title of marriage just made everything so much more real.

It was only natural to have Minhyuk plan it; who better than one of their best friends? His taste was seriously impeccable and Kihyun and Hoseok knew they could trust him. 

“Roses or peonies for the centerpieces? What about lilies? Do you have a preference when it comes to where we get the tuxedos fitted? Don’t even get me started on the venue!” Amongst these endless questions, Kihyun was just dreamily thinking about his future with Hoseok. It was weird, but he wasn’t as preoccupied with his own wedding plans as he thought he’d be. Ribbon colors and wedding cake flavors were just a small factor in the future they’d have together. If Kihyun was being honest, what he and Hoseok were really looking forward too was the honeymoon. And everything afterwards, of course.

“Hello? Yoo Kihyun, are you there?” Kihyun popped out of his internal monologue and turned around to look at Minhyuk. The platinum blonde had his hands full of scrapbooks and photo albums full of what he called “artistic inspiration.” 

“Y’know Minhyuk, at this point you can just choose whatever you think is the be-“ Kihyun felt his friend’s skinny finger hit his lips before he got to finish his sentence. “No sir! Absolutely not! This is going to be the most important day of your life and I will make sure that it is perfect and you will give your input here!” Kihyun rolled his eyes and gave in. 

✧ ✧ ✧

Fast forward three hectic months: the wedding was just one day away and everything was going to be perfect. It was the evening at Hoseok and Kihyun’s shared apartment, and the two were cuddling on the couch in front of the TV. They hadn’t been seeing each other a lot, with all of these wedding plans and work and what not, so it was good that they could finally have a little alone time on the night before the big day. Neither one of them was really into a bachelor party type of deal anyways. 

Kihyun was sitting comfortably wrapped in a woven blanket while Hoseok lied down next to him, head in his fiance’s lap.  
“Baby?” Hoseok said as he looked up.  
Kihyun looked down into those chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much.  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Are you excited for tomorrow? Nervous at all?”  
Kihyun looked up and thought about it. “Well, I’m more excited than anything…it’s such a dream, being with you.” He looked back down at his lover.

Hoseok closed his eyes and slowly opened them again with a little sigh.  
“Baby?”  
“Yes, Hoseok?”  
“You promise me you’re not having any regrets about this, right?”  
Kihyun sat up straighter and this prompted Hoseok to sit up too. Kihyun leaned forward and grabbed the beautiful pale face of the man before him, his thumbs running over soft cheeks and pink lips.  
“Shin Hoseok, you are the love of my life. You’re my oxygen. My sun and moon and all my stars. Of course I’m not having any regrets. You complete me. I’ll be at your side forever.”

That statement made Hoseok’s lashes moist with tears. He put his arms around Kihyun and brought him into the warmest embrace they’d had in a while. When they pulled apart, Kihyun made sure to give Hoseok a soft and reassuring kiss on the forehead. “Come on, love, let’s head to bed. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” They exchanged more smiles and kisses and headed to sleep.

✧ ✧ ✧

Morning came soon. 

Jooheon and Changkyun arrived at the apartment early to pick up Hoseok and Kihyun.  
“Morning love birds! Ready to go?” Jooheon asked excitedly as he walked through the front door.  
“Almost! Let me grab the last of my stuff!” shouted Wonho from the restroom. Kihyun rolled his eyes; it was so like Hoseok to be at least a little unprepared for the big day. “Minhyuk has the tuxedos ready in the dressing room at the venue and Hyunwoo and Hyungwon are meeting us there” Changkyun proclaimed, his car keys swinging on his pointer finger. Wonho stepped out of the restroom and put his arm around Kihyun’s shoulder. “I’m ready. Let’s go.” 

When they got to the venue, hugs were exchanged and everyone started getting ready. It was safe to say that everyone in the wedding party looked absolutely amazing. Seven gorgeous men wearing their best tuxedos. Each one of them had beautiful boutonnières of pale pink roses and baby’s breath pinned over their hearts.

“You don’t have to worry about a thing! Everything is perfect, thanks to me of course” Minhyuk boasted. He shuffled over to Kihyun to adjust his bowtie. Kihyun was loaded with butterflies in his stomach. Today was happening. It was really happening.  
Hyungwon glanced down at his watch. “Twenty minutes until take off people!”  
Minhyuk hheard that comment and screeched. “Groomsmen, head to the altar now!” Hyunwoo took the lead and led everybody but the couple out of the room. 

Alone in the dressing room, Hoseok walked over and picked up Kihyun’s hand. He kissed it and brought it close to his boutonnière, near his heart.  
“Ready to walk down that aisle together?” Hoseok asked, softness in his eyes.  
“Never been more ready” Kihyun replied, giving Hoseok a soft peck on his glossy lips. 

Holding hands, the two lovers walked to the French doors where Minhyuk was waiting. Behind those two doors were all the wedding guests, waiting for the doors to be opened, to see what they all came here for.

Minhyuk saw the two and brought them both in for a big hug. “I love you guys. You got this. Places, everyone!” 

The doors opened and the music cued. Kihyun took a deep breath. In front of him were the faces of his friends, his family, all the people he ever loved, surrounded by flowers and soft light. Hand in hand, he and Hoseok walked down the aisle and to the altar. Hyunwoo and Hyungwon stood by Hoseok’s place to the right, and Changkyun and Jooheon to the left, by Kihyun’s place.

The ceremony went by quicker than they thought. It was only until the exchanging of the rings and the words “You may now kiss the groom” were recited that Kihyun came back down to Earth. 

The kiss…well the kiss was almost indescribable. Of course, Hoseok and Kihyun had kissed before, many times, all different types of kisses too. But this one was different. When Hoseok’s lips met Kihyun’s, it was like time stopped. Like they were the only two people in the whole world. It was softness and purity, like honey and sunshine and every other beautiful thing. It brought tears to their eyes, and the eyes of the crowd too.  
It came to an end all too quickly. Hoseok and Kihyun opened their eyes simultaneously, wiping their tears. The room erupted into claps and cheering, hell, Jooheon even started whooping. Arms around each other, Kihyun and Hoseok walked down the aisle and back through the French doors, guests throwing rose petals all the way. It was like a dream.

✧ ✧ ✧

The reception could be described in two words: beautifully badass. Endless dancing, raspberry wedding cake, and champagne. Even Hyunwoo let loose a bit and popped a bottle. Hyungwon offered to DJ, and Jooheon, Changkyun, and Minhyuk drunkenly danced to the beat like goofballs in the center of the dancefloor next to the rest of the guests. 

As the night was nearing its end, Kihyun and Hoseok held eachother and swayed to a slow song for what seemed like the hundredth time. Above their heads were a thousand little fairy lights against a blue velvet ceiling; it was almost as beautiful as the actual night sky.

“Minhyuk really went all the way for us, didn’t he?” Hoseok commented, taking Kihyun’s face in his left hand, thumb running past his husband’s chiseled jaw.  
“Of course, I wouldn’t expect any less…I seriously don’t know how this night could get any better” Kihyun breathed, pressing his forehead to his husband’s.  
Hoseok’s eyes lit up. “I know how it can…you haven’t forgotten about our last surprise, have you?”  
Kihyun laughed. “Surprise? Ours? What are you talking about?”

As soon as those words left his mouth, the music stopped and Minhyuk was on the stage, microphone in one hand and champagne glass in the other. 

“Friends and family of the newlyweds, I’d like your attention for a brief second!” he announced. “Firstly, I’d like to make a toast. To the two men who are my best friends, my brothers, the happiest couple in the room tonight, Kihyun and Wonho!” The room erupted with claps, cheers, and more whooping from Jooheon. 

“Secondly, I like to present one of tonight’s final gifts, from the wedding party and of course, yours truly.” Minhyuk set down his drink and presented a beautiful white box with a tan silk ribbon tied around it. Spotlight following him all the way, he made his way to the newlyweds in the center of the dance floor and delicately handed the gift box to Kihyun and Hoseok. Kihyun was in awe because he seriously didn’t know what could be inside the box; he secretly wished for what he’d find inside of it though. 

“Let’s open it, shall we?” Minhyuk spoke into the microphone. Hoseok held the white box in his hands as Kihyun tenderly untied the ribbon and took the cover off of the box. Inside were two plane tickets, destination Paris, France, set to depart from Incheon airport in just one hour. Kihyun gasped and threw his arms around both Minhyuk and Hoseok, placing a firm kiss on the latter’s mouth. It was just what he wanted. He almost couldn’t believe it. Hoseok had a gleeful smile on his face and the wedding party clapped loud as ever. 

“I’ve got everything from here. We’ve got a change of clothes, your stuff packed, and a taxi waiting outside. Go catch that flight, you lovebirds” Minhyuk remarked gleefully to the two. 

Holding hands, the pair walked out those two doors, claps and cheers following them all the way. 

In the backseat of the taxi, away from the eyes of the world they’d just stepped away from, Kihyun put his arms around Hoseok and kissed him heatedly. Tender lips and pink tongues met as they held each other tight. It ended all too soon as they broke apart only to catch their breath.

“Someone’s excited” Hoseok breathed, in between more kisses.  
“Don’t even get me started. This is the tip of the iceberg” Kihyun chuckled.  
“Come on. Let’s at least wait until we get to Paris, the world capital of romance.”  
“Alright, I guess I can agree to that” Kihyun said with a false pout.

Thirty minutes later they were in line at the airport, ready to board the airplane. Clothes changed and suitcases in hand, Kihyun leaned against his new husband, arms around Hoseok's waist. 

“I can’t wait for Paris...Paris with you.”  
“Neither can I.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HERE! ENJOY MY GARBAGE, I STILL CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH! ILYYYYY

The plane ride was a simple one. Hoseok and Kihyun caught up on sleep on the flight to Paris; God knows they’d be needing a lot of energy for the upcoming days and nights of bliss that awaited them. As soon as they landed, they took a taxi took the hotel where Minhyuk and the rest of the boys has planned for them to stay. It was 6AM in Seoul, but here in Paris it was only 11PM. The night was just getting started. 

After checking in and picking up their room key, they found themselves in front of the white hotel door of room 514. 

“Ready?” Hoseok asked, single key and key ring in his palm. Kihyun nodded, and his lover proceeded to insert the key into the lock and turn it. There was already sexual tension in the air, and when the door opened, Kihyun didn’t hesitate to put their bags down right at the entrance. Hoseok closed the door behind him, turning the golden lock above the doorknob. No one was going to disturb them, not tonight. He turned around to look at his lover, his seductive gaze taking in all of Kihyun as he ran his tongue across his bottom lip.

That look was all it took for them to crash into each other, a tangle of limbs landing on silky white bedsheets. Kihyun straddled Hoseok as they exchanged heated kisses, like they had done hours earlier in the taxi back in Seoul. It wasn’t long before their shirts were unbuttoned and belt buckles undone, tossed on the floor without a second thought.

Kihyun swirled his tongue around his lover’s, two pairs of reddened lips fighting for dominance in the heat of the moment. “French kissing…perfect for the occasion” Hoseok whispered as he separated his lips from Kihyun’s. He couldn’t help but melt at Hoseok’s words. The smallest of actions, the slightest utterances, they were always enough to send chills down Kihyun’s spine. Every. Single. Time. 

Hot breaths were exchanged as the friction between their stomachs got tighter. Precum dripped down Hoseok’s cock; he wanted so badly to just flip Kihyun over, but he knew having patience would make things feel so much better tonight. Still on top, Kihyun traced his tongue down Hoseok’s neck, all the way to his pert, pink nipples. It was one of his sensitive spots, and Kihyun knew how to make the pleasure go a long way. He had one pink bud between his forefinger and thumb, massaging slowly but firmly, as he rolled and flicked his tongue against the other.

At this point, Hoseok knew he was almost completely at his lover’s mercy. 

“Baby, please quit teasing” he said between strained whimpers.  
“But things are only just getting started, Hoseokkie” Kihyun purred.

He rocked his hips harder and closer against Hoseok, their cocks rubbing against each other for the nth time. Hoseok only twitched harder at this action, more precum dripping down his length. 

“Kihyun, please, I need you. Fill me up.” 

Ki couldn’t help but give in after seeing Hoseok in the state he was in. After all, he wanted this just as badly. He reached for the lube in his carry-on and generously poured it onto his fingers and over his cock. Head in between his husband’s legs, he inserted one finger into Hoseok’s now slick pink hole without warning. Hoseok whimpered in ecstasy and gripped the silky sheets with his hands until his knuckles turned white. This feeling was so intense; they’d done this before but it was so uniquely amazing each time. Kihyun started to pump in and out slowly as he brought Hoseok’s length into his mouth, sinfully licking up every drop of precum. He added another smooth finger into Hoseok and started pumping faster and harder. 

“Baby I told you already. I want to be wrapped up in you.” Kihyun slipped his fingers out of Hoseok and aligned himself.  
“Ready love?” Kihyun whispered.  
“For you, always.”

Kihyun entered Hoseok and they simultaneously cried out in bliss. Eyes closed from the pleasure, Kihyun started moving in and out slowly, giving his husband a bit of time to adjust. 

“I’m fine, go faster” Hoseok pleaded. He stopped clutching the bedsheets and instead found his partner’s hands, intertwining their fingers as Kihyun continued his steady rhythm of moving in and out. Kisses upon heated kisses were exchanged as they fucked, but actually, this night was so much more than just fucking; the scene on the bed really was the epitome of pure love.

Minutes passed and Kihyun had increased his pace. Hoseok let go of his lover’s hands to instead wrap his arms around Kihyun’s neck, bringing them closer, their chests touching. Two hearts beat together as the adrenaline started nearing its peak in both of them, fire pooling in their abdomens.  
“Baby, I don’t know how much more I can take” Hoseok pleaded.  
“I’m close, we’ll be fine, I promise” Kihyun said with a wet kiss. He could see that Hoseok was almost to his limit. Kihyun pressed his forehead to his husband’s and closed his eyes. It was here, it was coming, he was coming. He could hear his heart beat in his ears but the thought of noticing it was quickly washed away by the waves of pleasure running through him. A loud moaning mixture of “I love you’s” and both of their names were exchanged as Kihyun released inside of Hoseok. Few seconds later, Hoseok himself came, cum pooling on his own stomach as he shuttered from his orgasm. All of his senses had come to their breaking point and he saw stars, feeling Kihyun’s warmth so near to him.

Kihyun collapsed on top of Hoseok, both of their bodies slick with sweat. He rested his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, still coming down from his high. Panting, Hoseok brought his hand to his lover’s jaw to turn his face towards his own, having their mouths meet in a deep kiss. This right here was love. This right here was eternity. Kihyun could’ve sworn that his heart was on fire. 

Hoseok was messy and Ki grabbed a towel from his carry on to clean him up. They held each other in their arms, whispering sweet nothings and loving words. Hoseok wanted to combust, his heart was so full. The golden hotel room lighting and soft bed that they were on was just too inviting, and they fell asleep together on that beautiful Paris night, enveloped in tenderness. It was the first of many in the new life marriage brought them. Their world was never more perfect than it was then.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG... you read through it. You deserve a hug. I'm such trash lmao, I can't thank you enough for reading my fluffy/smutty garbage! ily
> 
> Don't forget to hit me up on twitter @starryhyunwoo and tumblr @flowerbudjimin  
> Love you guys (ꈍᴗꈍ)♡


End file.
